The present invention relates to an assembly of an earring post and a connector for attachment to a pierced ear and, more particularly, to such an assembly in which the connector is positively locked to the post.
Earrings for pierced ears are well known and typically include a post to one end of which a jewel or other jewelry ornament is attached and an opposite free end that is inserted through a hole in an ear lobe of the wearer. A connector is attached over the free end of the post after the post is inserted through the ear lobe to retain the earring.
Two basic types of connectors are typically used with earring posts. In one type, a connector is provided with a threaded bore that is screwed onto a complimentary threaded post. This provides a positive locking of the connector on the post, but is somewhat tedious and time-consuming to use. In another type, which has many variations, the connector is pushed onto the post and held by frictional engagement between the post and a hole or holes in the connector. In certain variations of this type of connector, frictional engagement results from the inherent resilience of the connector, resulting either from a bias force induced by insertion of the post or by manipulation by the user. In either case, the frictional locking force may be inadequate to assure that the connector is secured against inadvertent dislodgment.
Particularly when an earring is made of precious metal and/or includes a precious gem stone or the like, it is important that the connector be positively locked to the post so that inadvertent dislodgment may be prevented.
The present invention is adapted particularly for use in the assembly of an earring post and connector in which the post is straight and is provided near its free end with an annular groove. The connector includes spaced fixed surfaces that define a pair of aligned holes which are sized to receive the free end of the post. The connector also includes a resilient surface that is manually deflectable to a connecting position where free movement of the post through the pair of aligned holes is permitted. The resilient surface is provided with an edge portion that exerts a radial bias against the post in a locking position when the resilient surface is released from manual deflection. Either the edge portion of the resilient surface or an edge of one of the fixed surfaces engages and is locked in the groove in the post in the locking position.
In the preferred embodiment, the connector is formed from a one-piece sheet metal stamping. In this embodiment, the fixed surfaces are formed from first and second panels that are bent out of the plane of the stamping. Preferably, the panels extend generally perpendicular to the plane of the stampings, and the resilient surface is formed from a third panel that is bent out of the plane of the stamping. The third panel is also provided with an aperture that is aligned with the pair of holes in the first and second panels when the resilient surface is in the connecting position, and the edge portion of the resilient surface is the periphery of the aperture. The periphery of the hole in one of the first and second panels defines a supplemental locking edge such that the post may be selectively secured in either of two locking positions. In another embodiment, the post is provided with a pair of axially spaced annular grooves such that the post may be selectively secured in one of four locking positions.
The connector is also preferably provided with a stop surface to limit axial movement of the post. In another embodiment, the stop surface is formed from a fourth panel that is bent from the plane of the stamping. The connector also preferably includes an alignment abutment that establishes alignment of the pair of holes and the aperture in response to manual deflection of the resilient surface. Realignment abutment may comprise a contact interface between a free edge of one of the panels and a surface of the stamping. Preferably, the abutment comprises an interface between the free edge of the third panel and a surface of the stamping.
In a further embodiment, the connector is made from a tubular-walled member that is sized to receive the post inserted axially therein from one end. The tubular member is provided with a notch in the wall that opens into the interior of the member, the notch defining and axially separating the aligned holes. The resilient surface is formed from a separate sheet metal piece that is attached at one edge to the tubular-walled member and has an opposite free edge received in the notch and in the groove in the post to define the locking position. Preferably, the tubular-walled member includes a closed opposite end that is provided with a smooth outer surface.